


Adhara

by Justisia24



Series: Kembang Seroja [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Porn With Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Dia tak 'bernama' dan tak punya wujud pasti. Namanya Adhara adalah nama pemberian dari Sang Perwakilan Ibu Bumi.
Relationships: Bthara Caana Faganne/Bthara Padma Prameswari
Series: Kembang Seroja [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637173





	Adhara

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semuanya! Justisia di sini. Kali ini aku mengunggah fiksi 'esek-esek'. Orific ini adalah orific pengembangan karakter di AU karanganku, yaitu Eco-Apocalypse. AU ini hampir sama seperti tema apocalypse yang lain, yang membedakan adalah tema ini terfokus pada kehancuran biodiversitas. Jadi tidak ada bau zombie-zombie-annya.
> 
> Warning: isu sensitif di Indonesia pada tahun 90an
> 
> PS: Tokoh di sini tidak punya hubungan darah pada AU ini

Nusantara, 2145

Di bawah langit bertaburkan bintang yang tak tersentuh asap polutan, di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan di suatu rumah di ujung kota, terdapatlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih. Ranjang berderit diiringi suara desahan dan lenguhan. Sang lelaki mencium kening si wanita, bibirnya turun menelusuri wajah kekasihnya.

Sang wanita pun menangkap wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghentikan kecupan si pria. Lalu, wanita itu tersenyum melihat sepasang mata dwiwarna dari si pria. Dia menyeka airmata yang menetes dari mata sang pria.

“Adhara...” panggil si wanita dengan suara lemah lembut. Suara yang membuat pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi tangisnya dalam diam.

Si pria hanya membelai kepala si wanita dengan lembut. Namun, airmatanya tidak berhenti menetes. Dia begitu menyayangi wanita ini sebagai kawan, sebagai kakak, dan sebagai kekasih. Dia tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang saat ini berada dalam kuasanya.

Dia tak punya wujud pasti, dia hanyalah _penjaga_ dari sebuah pohon yang keberadaannya saat ini terancam punah. Dia tak punya nama, bahkan namanya adalah nama pemberian sang perwakilan ibu bumi. _Dia tak punya apapun, selain ingatannya yang mulai mengabur_.

* * *

_Seorang bocah perempuan berseragam putih biru berjalan dengan riang menuju tanah kosong yang gersang, bersama teman-temannya, dia membawa satu pot tunas pohon gaharu (yang waktu itu masih bisa diselamatkan dan dibudidayakan). Gadis itu berseru kepada teman-temannya untuk mulai menanam bibit yang mereka bawa._

_“Halo, kawan. Aku akan memberimu nama, mungkin ini terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memberi nama bonekanya. Tapi aku akan memberimu nama 'Bthara Caana'_ , _ya maaf kalau tidak nyambung dengan nama tumbuhannya. Aku sudah berencana memberi nama adikku jika dia terlahir, namun sayang dia tidak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia. Ibuku sakit kanker rahim, jadi selamanya aku anak tunggal,” cerocos gadis berambut sebahu. Di seragamnya ada bordiran nama 'Altaira Faganne'._

_“Aira, kok nama tanamanmu kelewat bagus?” tanya kawannya si gadis itu, sebut saja namanya Prasetya._

_“Iya, dong. Sesekali dedikasi tinggi untuk ngasih nama tanaman dengan nama manusia, mungkin nanti anak cucu kita ngasih nama tanamannya pakai nama singkatan dari hal yang mereka suka,” balas gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya._

_Teman-temannya tertawa. Tergelak dengan pernyataan Aira._

_“Ada-ada saja kamu ini,” sahut Pras tersenyum kecil melihat Aira yang merapikan bekas galiannya di sekitar bibit pohon itu._

_Gadis yang bernama 'Aira' itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat bibit pohon itu sehabis pulang sekolah. Dia punya keyakinan bahwa bibit itu masihlah seperti anak kecil yang perlu kasih sayang ibunya. Terkadang, dia bercerita sendiri tentang kesehariannya ke bibit yang tak bisa bergerak itu layaknya kawan. Dia terus begitu hingga dia memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi._

_Suatu subuh, gadis itu datang dengan pakaian jas almamater dan ikat kepala bertuliskan 'MERDEKAKAN KEBEBASAN PERS'. Dia bercerita dan berpamitan pada bibit itu, katanya dia ingin merobohkan kekuasaan yang mengekang selama 32 tahun. Dia bilang pada bibit itu bahwa dia akan kembali merawatnya dalam tiga hari setelah dia berhasil memerdekakan hak-hak yang terkurung._

_Namun, tiga hari kemudian, yang datang merawat Caana bukanlah Aira tetapi kawan-kawannya. Mereka membawa karangan bunga dan meletakkannya di bawah bibit pohon itu. Di antara mereka, Pras menangis dengan menahan amarah._

_“Maafkan kami, Caana. Aira mulai sekarang tidak bisa menghampirimu lagi, dia sudah_ _pergi menyusul_ _ayahnya,” kata pria berambut ikal itu yang membuat kawan-kawannya menangis sesenggukan._

_–Caana menyadari bahwa manusia bisa melakukan apapun demi kekuasaan, demi hal apapun yang mereka inginkan._

♦

_Semenjak itu, bibit itu terus berkembang dan tumbuh menjadi pohon raksasa nan kokoh. Caana bertransformasi dari wujud khayalan menjadi makhluk astral. Tetap tak kasat mata, tetapi setidaknya dia punya wujud untuk simbolisasinya. Dia memandang manusia itu serakah dan kejam, tak pantas hidup. Kejadian Aira membuatnya terpukul berat bertahun-tahun. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ibu si gadis menjadi sebatang kara ditinggal mati oleh anak dan suaminya._

_Suatu ketika, seorang wanita berambut sebahu dengan mata hijaunya menghampiri dirinya. Dia berkata, “Maukah kau jadi pengawalku, Caana?”_

_Sorot mata Caana menjadi penuh kebencian._

_“Apa maumu? Pergilah!” usir Caana dengan mengarahkan goloknya ke wanita itu._

_Wanita itu berubah menjadi sosok astral sama seperti dirinya. Rambutnya memanjang sampai betis dan auranya begitu menyilaukan mata._

_Caana terbelalak._

_“Aku Aria. Aku perwakilan Ibu Bumi. Mungkin kau tidak percaya dengan omong kosong, tetapi aku sedang mencari pengawal yang mau menjaga hutan yang tersisa di Nusantara. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu jika kau mau bekerjasama denganku,” kata wanita itu meyakinkan Caana._

_Caana masih menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam._

_“Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku sudah mendedikasikan seluruh hidupku untuk hutan kecil ini.” Caana tampak tidak ingin kehidupannya terusik._

_“Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan tergelapmu, jika kau mau. Kau ingin nama baru,'kan? Agar kau tidak teringat dengan_ _dia yang telah menanammu_ _,” kata Aria memberi penawaran terakhir ke Caana._

_Caana menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu._

_“Iya, aku memang ingin nama baru. Tapi apa kau bisa mengabulkan hal sepele seperti itu?”_

_“Aku bisa, asal kau menerima tawaranku tadi.” Aria menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum meyakinkan._

_Caana mendengus. “Baik, aku menerima tawaranmu,” katanya mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat tangan Aria._

_Aria menjabat tangan Caana dan memberikan kekuatannya pada lelaki itu._

_“Mulai sekarang namamu Adhara. Nama aslimu hanya bisa kamu pakai untuk situasi darurat,” ujar Aria menyentuh dada Caana, memberikan 'wujud' untuk Caana.._

_Caana mengerjapkan sepasang matanya, dia menatap ke kedua telapak tangan dan kakinya._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan?”_

_“Memberimu wujud manusialah. Tak mungkin kau akan hidup dalam wujud astralmu terus menerus,” balas Aria sembari membentuk sulur menjadi sebuah cermin dan mengarahkannya ke Caana._

_Caana menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia melihat sosok pria berambut panjang dengan tato sulur di leher. Matanya berwarna gradasi hijau ke biru._

_“Ini aku?” tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat pakaian berornamen melekat di tubuhnya._

_Aria menertawakan Caana._

_“Ya maaf, aku kan selama ini hanya menebak-nebak wujudku bagaimana,” sahut Caana kesal._

_“Yeee...” Aria duduk di dahan pohon gaharu Caana. Dia masih terkekeh._

♦

_Caana alias Adhara memulai tugas barunya sebagai penjaga yang benar-benar 'penjaga'. Hari demi hari dilewatinya tanpa disadarinya jika umurnya sudah 50 tahun. Dia tidak menua meskipun wujudnya adalah seorang pria dewasa. Dia juga sudah melihat banyak perubahan dari peradaban manusia. Semakin peradaban manusia maju, semakin alam tergusur dan tertinggal._

_Suatu ketika, Caana menatap horor burung-burung yang berjatuhan dari langit. Hewan-hewan daratan tumbang dan mati karena sebuah hujan. Tubuhnya refleks membikin sebuah dinding tipis dari kekuatannya. Melindungi hutan yang tersisa._

_“Mengapa seperti ini?” tanya Caana menyingkirkan binatang-binatang yang mati._

_Kebenciannya terhadap manusia semakin besar._

♦

_“Uhuk!” Caana terbatuk. Dia memuntahkan cairan berwarna hitam dan jarum._

_Mata Caana melotot melihat apa yang dia muntahkan._

_“Aria! Ada apa ini?” teriak Caana ke arah langit._

_Aria menyahut, “Sepertinya kita kecolongan, Adhara. Ada yang masuk hutan untuk praktek ilmu hitam. Aku sejak pagi mencium aroma busuk.”_

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Caana lari mencari sumber aroma busuk. Dia terhenti ketika menemukan sesosok mayat wanita yang tergeletak dengan luka gorok di leher, di sekitar tubuhnya banyak sesajen dan kembang. Dengan cepat Caana menutup mayat itu dengan sulur yang dia gerakkan._

_“Apa ini..?” Caana gemetar, menahan amarah._

_Aria muncul di sampingnya, dengan wujud manusianya. “Aku tak tahu, Adhara. Tetapi firasatku mengatakan kau harus memperketat lapisan hutan ini. Jangan sampai hutan ini dijadikan tempat penumbalan,” tukas Aria sembari membuka tanah untuk mengubur mayat tadi._

_Kejadian itu membuat Caana semakin membenci keberadaan manusia. Kebenciannya bertambah setelah dia tidur selama tiga bulan, dalam tidurnya dia menyadari jika mayat wanita itu ditumbalkan untuk alam._

_Dia tak menginginkan tumbal, dia ingin alamnya dijaga sampai akhir. Titik. Dia tak meminta hal-hal sebodoh ini._

♦

_Dada Caana berdegup kencang ketika seorang wanita berambut sepunggung memasuki hutan. Anehnya wanita itu bisa melihat sosok astralnya, dia juga tak takut dengan dirinya. Wanita itu keras kepala dan bandel sewaktu Caana mengusirnya. Dengan cara apapun dia mengusir wanita itu, wanita itu selalu kembali ke tempatnya dan melempar senyuman jenaka kepadanya. Sorot mata wanita itu mengingatkannya pada Aira. Dia tak ingin wanita itu menjadi tumbal. Dia rela melakukan apapun agar wanita itu tetap hidup sampai akhir hayatnya._

_Dia jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu..._

* * *

“Adhara, jangan _nangis_...,” bisik sang wanita mengecup pipi Adhara. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan di leher pria itu.

“Padma...” balas lelaki itu berbisik, mengecup leher wanita itu dan menggigitnya pelan.

Wanita itu menggeliat di bawahnya, mendesah meminta lebih.

Tangan Adhara menyentuh titik-titik sensitif tubuh Padma. Padma menarik lelaki itu dan melahap bibirnya. Kedua kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggul Adhara. Kedua lidah dari sepasang kekasih itu saling bersilat 'tuk menunjukkan siapa yang menguasai.

“Padma...”

“Hmm?”

“Panggil namaku,” pinta Adhara.

Padma menatap lelaki itu usil.

“Namamu yang mana? Aku cemburu saat kau memperkenalkan diri ke Irina dengan nama aslimu,” kata Padma cemberut dan mencubit abdomen Adhara.

“Aw!” Adhara megaduh kesakitan.

Padma mengecup pipi dan bibir pria itu. Rupanya, birahi itu masih memanas di dalam diri wanita itu.

Adhara membalas kecupan Padma dengan lumatan. Sepasang tangannya memijat halus buah dada wanita berambut sepunggung itu. Wanita itu merapal namanya seperti mantera. Adhara menggerakkan pinggulnya, hendak menyatukan dua insan itu dalam senggama yang memabukkan.

“Caana ... Caana...” panggil Padma dengan suara berat. Pikirannya dipenuhi sosok lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Bibir Adhara tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa dirinya sudah bisa menerima siapa sosoknya.

“Padma...” Adhara mempercepat gerakannya di pinggul.

Mereka berdua saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain di puncak kenikmatan. Adhara ambruk di atas dada Padma.

“Maaf...” ujar Adhara sambil menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

“Kenapa kamu minta maaf?” balas Padma mengelus rambut pria itu.

“Karena aku menyentuhmu, sedangkan aku membenci manusia. Dan sekarang aku menjadi bagian dari mereka—”

Padma membungkam bibir Adhara dengan jari telunjuknya.

“ _Caana_ , lihat wajahku. Aku paham mengapa kau membenci mereka, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Aku terselamatkan olehmu. Jika tak ada dirimu, kita tidak akan bisa melakukan _ini_ lagi. Aku sudah menjadi jasad di dalam dunia kecilmu itu.” Padma menangkup wajah Adhara dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening lelaki itu.

Sepasang mata dwiwarna itu berkaca-kaca kembali. Lelaki itu ingin menua bersama wanita itu.

“Mari kita menua bersama,” kata Padma tersenyum.

Adhara kagok. “Kau melamarku?” tanyanya.

Wanita itu sekilas cemberut, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah. Dia tersenyum lembut dan jenaka

“Iya, aku melamarmu, _Caana_.”

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam tidurnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang mengetahui tokoh-tokoh ini, saya beri perbedaannya.
> 
> Caana (normal AU) punya karakter slengekan, periang, tampang galak dan garang tapi berhati hello kitty.
> 
> Adhara punya karakter sentimental dan keras. (plus warna matanya dwiwarna yaitu gradasi biru dan hijau)


End file.
